Cellular Memory Review (Continuum)
Cellular Memory Review is a technology that features in Continuum. History Origin Cellular Memory Review (CMR) was a type of technology that became common place on Earth in the year 2077. It saw widespread use by the City Protective Services where it was equipped to Protectors to aid them in the field and in their role in law enforcement. As a result, these chips were typically connected to the security net that allowed Protectors to use them as a primary form of communication with the central server. Sonia Valentine worked for one of the corporations in the future timeline where she was part of a research program designed to create a new series of enhanced soldiers. Among the test subjects were Travis Verta who was provided a new enhanced CMR to augment his operations. However, the project was ultimately terminated due to it being considered too expensive to produce. All subjects were meant to be terminated though Valentine had fallen in love with Verta and disobeyed orders whereupon she left with him to join Liber8. (Episode: Split Second) Continuum During the incident, Protector Elena also went back in time but considerably further back compared to her compatriots where she emerged in 1975. She struggled to survive in this era and thus decided to adapt to her new surroundings by marrying as well as starting a family. In order to adapt in this new environment she decided to switch off her CMR as she could not cope with its abilities. (Episode: Second Skin) Kiera's CMR was shutdown by the implant's intelligent cognitive therapist after she assaulted a law enforcement official and the program attempted to help her deal with the issues. (Episode: Second Opinion) Alec Sadler later used the Quantum Device to boost Keira's CMR's capabilities in order to find a family being held hostage by Liber8. (Episode: Second Degree) Keira later asked Alec Saddler to remotely access Elena's CMR in order to find her stolen body. (Episode: Second Listen) In order to track down Travis, Alec made use of a remote tap to activate his dormant military chip. (Episode: Second Wave) With the deceased Kiera's CMR, the Piron Alec Sadler sought to reverse engineer the device for his HALO health implants. Overview These implants were created through futuristic liquid chip technology which was implanted within the brains of set individuals. Once done, it enabled a memory pack bio-upgrade that was hardwired into the cortex of the host body. This allowed the CMR to record telemetry, video and audio as well as holding enough data that encompassed 36 hours. These chips were linked to a pair of cybernetic visual implants which provided a heads-up display (HUD) to their host. This allowed them to scan their targets, detect biorhythms, heat, provide telescopic vision and other such enhancements. Furthermore, they provided a link to a CPS suit allowing the user to control its functions remotely. It was possible to remotely wipe memories from a CMR which allowed the corporations to delete confidential information from CPS officers. (Episode: Second Time) In addition, it was possible to trigger a remote signal causing a shock within the implanted user. (Episode: Second Skin) This same process was able to be used on the dead body so long as the CMR was not removed thus allowing remote use to access the visual feed from a deceased person's eyes. The information capable of being retrieved included GPS coordinates. (Episode: Second Listen) It was possible to boost the information sifting capabilities of a CMR by being linked to an advanced quantum supercomputer. (Episode: Second Degree) A new series of CMR were constructed as part of a supersoldier program. (Episode: Split Second) Military chips were noted to enhance the aggression of their users. (Episode: Second Last) Headaches were sometimes experienced by the user which was considered normal. (Episode: Second Guesses) Within the CMR was a set coding that included a special intelligence which monitored the users biometrics and activated when the CPS efficiency of the user had dropped to dangerous levels. It had complete access to the user's memories, check through stress factors, containing all files and history of the user thus allowing it to provide an authentic therapeutic experience. Should a CPS officer threaten a fellow member of law enforcement, then the intelligent cognitive therapist activated which shut down the communications of the CMR as well as the HUD thus taking the user offline. A projection of the therapist manifested in the mind of the user where it began a psychiatric evaluation to determine the effectiveness of the user. If the effectiveness of the CPS officer dropped below 8%, the therapist was able to delete the memories that caused the most distress should the issue not be resolved within an hour. The intelligent cognitive therapist was interactive and able to restore features of the CMR if convinced along with the ability to communicate to the CPS servers in order to contact a duty officer. It was also able to project individuals created from the mind of the user in order to help the user deal with unresolved psychological issues. (Episode: Second Opinion) A component of the implant was a multispectral nano-sensor array allowing for a wide range of scanning capabilities. (Episode: Second Degree) This included a night vision mode was capable of being activated in dark conditions in order to make it easier for the user to see in dark conditions. (Episode: Second Truths) All memories were recorded by the CMR which was said to be stored for 36 hours where it buffered and got erased. In truth, this information was instead stored within secret archives. (Episode: Second Guesses) Regular checkups were needed whereupon diagnostics were conducted on the working of the implant and can include upgrades in the software. (Episode: Second Guesses) One device present amongst the Freelancers was the power to shut down CMR's and their suits. (Episode: Second Wave) Should the user suffer head trauma than the CMR entered into simulation mode whereby comforting memories were used to calm them. (Episode: Lost Hours) Users *'Keira Cameron' : a female CPS officer who used her CMR as part of her activities. *'Travis Verta' : a male subject used as part of enhanced soldier program that involved an enhanced CMR. (Episode: Split Second) *'Elena' : a female CPS officer partner of Keira but was accidently transported to 1975 where in order to cope she switched off her CMR thus allowing her to make a family and settle. (Episode: Second Skin) Appearances *''Continuum'': "Split Second" (2013) *''Continuum'': "Second Opinion" (2013) External Links *Continuum Wiki Entry Category:Technology Category:Continuum